Partners In CrimeLove
by AspiringAuthorInTraining
Summary: A girl from Starling with a mysterious past. A boy who is fast but wasn't fast enough to get the girl he liked. They end up becoming partners at work, but maybe elsewhere too?
1. First Day

I do not own any of the characters (other than Jessica Rose, my OC) and I do not own the Flash. Rated T just to be safe.

I played more with the story than the characters so it won't be too similar to the show. Any story similar to mine if purely coincidental and I am not a bad person, so I will not try to plagiarize something. Please let me know if something is similar to my story.

Constructive criticism is welcome! Please be nice in the comments please.

I'm not cut out for the writing life, hence my name AspiringAuthorInTraining (my actual username is AspirerInTraining because my whole name wouldn't fit 20 characters…) So if there are grammatical errors or what not, I don't really care as this is all for my enjoyment.

You all are brave and beautiful for reading my mess that I call a story. Hope you enjoy. This story was done on impulse, so if it feels rushed, it is because I literally just wrote it…

—

"Can I help you?"

"Um, yes! Where would I be able to find Mr. Allen?"

"Upstairs, take a left."

"Oh okay, thank you very much!" The woman hurried up the nearby staircase in search of the man just mentioned in the conversation.

"Look Joe, I wasn't expecting Iris to find someone while I was in a coma for 9 months. And now, I can't do anything, or I'd be ruining her happiness, and I don't want to be that guy." Nearing the door labeled, "Forensic Analysts: Barry Allen" she could hear two distinct male voices coming from inside.

"All I'm saying is that if you don't tell her soon you might just lose your chance forever." The man warned in what seemed to be a sympathetic tone.

"I know, I just don't think this is the right time when they're planning to move in together." The other voice reasoned, trying to convince the other to drop the subject.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door three times and slowly creaked it open. "Hello? I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She spoke before even walking in.

In the room, she saw two men inside; one sitting down in a chair with his face in his hands and the other leaning against the table with a hand on the first man's shoulder. They both turned to stare at the source of the new voice in the room.

"Can I help you miss?" The one leaning against the table asked. The other just stared with a confused expression at the female figure near the doorway.

"Actually, yes! I'm looking for Mr. Allen? I was supposed to meet him today at 11, but if I'm too early I can always come back later. I just didn't want to be late for my first day at my new job and I really wanted to make a good impression. And I really didn't mean to intrude on your conversation, I am really sorry if I did…" The woman continued on rambling, her anxiety and nervousness taking control of her mind and speech.

"I think I'll just head out and wait outside in the hall-"

"Woah, calm down and take a deep breath," the older man recommended with an amused look on both of the men's faces. The woman heaved a big breath in and then out, before focusing back onto the current situation.

"Sorry about that," she apologized to the two. "I didn't mean to freak out like that, I'm just really nervous and excited to start my new position here."

"Don't worry about it." With a chuckle, the older man step forward and held out a hand to the lady. "I'm Joe West. I work as a detective here at the CCPD; my office is downstairs."

"Very nice to meet you Mr. West, sir! I'm Jessica Rose. I just moved here from Starling City," shaking Joe's hand.

"Starling, really?" Joe asked, the surprise evident on both the men's faces.

"Yeah, it's not such a bad city if you get past the bad guys and all that," she shrugged, making it seem like no big deal. "I'm mean sure it's not really safe to walk around at night, and the crime rate is really high. But, it's become a lot better now because of the Arrow and the other crime-fighting vigilantes slash heroes." Her mind wandered off into a memory she had back in Starling City.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Ms. Rose."

"Oh please sir, call me Jessica, or Jess, or anything else. Ms. Rose makes me sound so old."

"Then, in that case, call me Joe and we won't have a problem." The two nodded in agreement and Joe continued, "If you need anything you can find me downstairs." Nodding to the younger man, Joe left the room closing the door behind him.

The remaining two people in the room stared at the door, lost in their own world's and thoughts. The young man chose to break the silence first and directed his attention to Jessica.

"I'm Barry by the way. Nice to meet you Jessica." He held out his hand waiting for her to reciprocate his introduction.

She shook his hand while introducing herself, "Oh hello sir! I'm Jessica Rose! But you already knew that, of course. I'm so sorry to intrude into your room like this, I just was really excited to meet you. And, I normally don't ramble this much, or maybe I do, but I'll try to control it the best I can if it bothers you too much-"

"Ha ha, it's not a problem. And I apologize for not introducing myself beforehand to save you from rambling and getting even more anxious." Barry warmly smiled at the woman. "And make sure to call me Barry. Mr. Allen makes me feel old, and we seem like we're the same age."

"If you say so Mr. Al- I mean Barry," she corrected herself when Barry raised an eyebrow at the Mr title. "Well, it is so nice to meet you! I know that you must be really busy, so let me know what you want me to do and I'll be out of your way!"

"Actually, it's been a slow day today and we don't have any cases right now to investigate, so there's not really anything for either of us to do." He looked a little embarrassed at the statement.

"How 'bout I give you a tour of the station?" he suggested, "I mean, if you want to." Rubbing his neck, he awkwardly waited for her answer.

Jessica's eyes lit up at the suggestion, "That would be great! By the way, do you know a good coffee shop near here? I haven't been able to go searching for one with all the moving and chaos."

This time, Barry's eyes lit up at the question. "You know, I was just about to head out, myself, for a cup after our tour. I know just the place," he knowingly smiled.

—

(Jitters)

"Could I get an Americano in the biggest size you have?" She could see Barry's amused face from her peripheral, "What? I haven't had coffee in, literally, three days."

Barry raised his arms in surrender, "I didn't say anything."

"Yes, but I know you thought it."

The pair laughed before being interrupted by the barista, "So I have one medium hazelnut mocha and one extra large Americano. That'll be $10.58." About to shuffle through her purse for her wallet, she was stopped by Barry's hand.

"I got this." He assured her.

"No, I'll buy it, you were the one to show me this gem in the city."

"Nope. I already got it," handing over his card to the worker.

She sighed in defeat. "Fine, you win this round. But expect an extra large cup of hazelnut mocha on your desk on Monday." Jessica forewarned him.

Both smiling, they head over to sit down at a table to wait for their coffee. Before they knew it they saw their coffee right in front of their faces. The hands holding them led up to a petite woman with a big smile on her face.

"Barry, who's this?"

"Iris! Umm, this is Jessica, she's my new forensic analyst partner. Jessica, this is Iris, my best friend and daughter of Joe West, whom you met in my office earlier." Barry introduced the two women, while not taking his eyes off Iris.

"Nice to meet you Jessica! Are you new to the city? I haven't seen you around before, and I never forget a face."

"I am in fact! I just moved here from Starling a few days ago, actually. Barry, here, has been showing me around the city before we came here." She threw Barry a smile before turning her attention back to Iris.

"By the way, I'm sorry if I'm being nosy, but are you a model? You look really pretty, which makes me not want to stand next to you." She asked with a sincere look on her face.

"Me? Ha ha, I'm really flattered but sadly no, I'm not. I actually work at the Central City Times and am a part-timer here when free." Turning to Barry she said with a grin, "I like her!"

"Since your new to the city, do you want to hang out sometime, just us girls? I need a girlfriend who I can talk to and I know all the best places in town?"

"Of course! You literally read my mind!" Jessica's face lit up at the offer and nodded enthusiastically. "I have a feeling this is the start of a wonderful friendship!"

After a few minutes of talking and conversing, she found out that Barry grew up living with the West's and that Barry was in a 9-month long coma a few months back because of a lightning strike incident during the mishap of the particle accelerator. Jessica heard about the chaos in the paper while she was in Starling City.

Soon after the conversation, Iris bid them farewell whilst talking on the phone to a man named Eddie, who Jessica found out to be the partner of Joe. It left Barry and her alone at the table once again. Once Iris left, Jessica could see the lingering look on Barry's face as he stared after the retreating woman.

"Let me guess. You like her and she doesn't know, but either way nothing will happen because she is already in love with the Eddie guy and you don't want to ruin your friendship?" She asked Barry, who still was lost in his own world. Her question snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked at her with astonishment.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Eh, kind of. And I kind of heard the last part of your conversation with Joe earlier when I was about to knock on your door." Shrugging, she took a long sip of her coffee.

Trying to defend himself, "In my defense, I've tried telling her multiple times but she always finds a way to change the conversation into one about being like brother and sister and how I should be comfortable with telling her about girls and my nonexistent love life." She could see the sadness in his eyes as he let out a sigh.

She leaned over and patted his back with sympathy. "Well, I say it's never too late until she says "I do", so I think you still have time. But man, you were sibling-zoned by her. That's even worse than the friend-zone."

"Well, I think you're wrong." He shook his head in disagreement. "It is too late. I've tried every way to tell her, dropping hints and what not, but she doesn't even have a clue. And even if she did, she hasn't said anything about it."

"Well, I wish I could help you friend. But, sadly I cannot." She looked at him with pity in her eyes.

Suddenly, Barry stared at her, his eyes widening by the second. Seeing his reaction she thought of the worst. "Is it too soon? Should I have said acquaintance instead of friend? Sorry if I got a little ahead of myself."

Barry interrupted her with enthusiasm, "No, that's not it. Of course we're friends. I was reacting to the part about you wanting to help me."

"It's just a figure of speech, I don't really think I should get into the middle of your love life situ-"

"Please?" Barry pleaded. "You're a girl."

"Yes Barry, I think we've already established that I am a girl. I'm kinda hurt you thought otherwise. I mean, sure I'm not as pretty as Iris, but I don't think I'm that ugly enough to be mistaken for a guy." She continued her stream of consciousness, rambling on. "I mean, Iris is a pretty high standard to meet, but not everyone is pretty like her Barry. And I'm glad you figured out my gender now before later in the future, or we could've had a pretty awkward situation."

"Jessica, stop. You really do ramble a lot by the way." He spoke with an amused tone. "What I meant was, that you have a mind of a girl and so you could help me confess to Iris or at least help her figure out my feelings for her." He explained, trying to prevent her from rambling again.

"Oh, ha ha ha. I knew that."

"…"

"Okay I didn't, but fine. I'll help you with your unrequited love life since we are friends and because I've been in your shoes. But whatever happens, I refuse to take the blame for it and you better not be mad at me if things don't turn out the way you want."

"Of course." Barry smiled with relief, succeeding in persuading her to help him.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, but I should go home and finish unpacking my stuff. I'll see you Monday, with an extra large cup of hazelnut mocha in hand," she said, getting up from her seat.

"Yeah, sure. See you around partner."

"Bye, partner," and Jessica was about to leave the table.

"Jessica." Barry called out.

Turning back, she raised her eyebrows at the young man.

"By the way, you're pretty too. And whoever that guy was, he's an idiot for not have liked you back."

—

A/N: Which was your favorite part? Did you have a favorite part? Did you even like it? Did you even finish reading it? Lemme know my darlings! :)


	2. Barry's A Workaholic?

Partners In Crime/Love

My story is not going to parallel the Flash series exactly. I may change some things and may not. We'll see.

Also, I do not own anyone or anything except myself and Jessica Rose (my OC).

My storyline will be a little different from the show or comics, so if you don't like it, no one is forcing you to read it.

Happy Reading!

Barry's a workaholic?

"I'm on my way, don't worry…" Jessica responded, driving alone in her car. "No, I'm sure I'm not lost. I just wanted to stop by to grab some coffee for us. I found out about a great place from a friend."

"I thought I was the only friend you had in Central City?" The voice on the other line asked in a hurt tone.

"I thought I was friends with Cisco and Dr. Wells too?"

"Well…you know what I mean. And, you told me that you couldn't hang out yesterday because you had work? If you didn't want to see me you could have said so."

"Oh my gosh. Caitlin, stop. I did have work, but we had no current cases, so my partner offered to show me around town. And this all happened after you called me yesterday." She tried reasoning with her friend, to stop her from wallowing in sadness.

"…"

"Caitlin, are you still there?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Fine, I forgive you." her friend finally responded.

"Oh, thank you so much." Jessica replied in half annoyance, half sarcasm, but smiling at their conversation dynamic. "Well, I'm gonna hang up now 'cause I'm in the parking lot. I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay, see you soon!" Caitlin exclaimed gleefully.

Jessica parked her car and walked into the familiar building. The place brought up many memories of her friends, when she visited them the last time a year ago.

She walked into the main room thinking the lights would be on, but instead it was pitch black.

"I'm pretty sure I'm in the right room." She talked to herself in the darkness, trying to figure out what was going on. Suddenly, the lights turned on, blinding her for a millisecond.

"SURPRISE!" she could hear people shout. When Jessica finally regained her vision from the momentarily blindness, she could see her friends standing in the middle off the room.

"You guys! You almost gave me a heart attack, and momentarily blindness." She said with a grin on her face.

"Well, it was worth it." Cisco high-fived Caitlin, who was standing next to him with Dr. Wells.

Playfully glaring at her friends, she walked over to grab them in a group hug. Cisco and Caitlin welcome her hug with open arms, while Dr. Wells chose to sit out the group hug, choosing to smile at the three friends laughing and hugging.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Caitlin exclaimed when breaking apart the group hug. "And this time, you're staying longer than before!"

Caitlin Snow, or Dr. Snow, was Jessica's friend from college. They met when Caitlin bumped into her inside the campus coffee shop, and when they discovered they were taking the exact same upper level classes, it became the start of a beautiful friendship.

Jessica was also the reason Caitlin and Ronnie met too. When Ronnie was in need of tutor for Quantum Physics and Equilibrium, she overheard his conversation and gave him Caitlin's number, who had a crush on him since the day she saw him in the Science Library. Jessica made them promise that she would be the godmother of their future children the second after Ronnie's proposal. And when she found out what happened to Ronnie, during the particle accelerator incident, from Caitlin, she rushed over from Starling to help her friend through the rough time. She knew that it was hard already that she just lost one of her best friends, with Ronnie's death, so she couldn't even imagine what it felt like for Caitlin, to lose her best friend and her fiancee.

"Now we can have Sherlock marathons!" Cisco cheered.

Cisco Ramon, was Jessica's spirit animal. They were each other's platonic soulmate. Jessica would always say that Cisco was a brother from a different mother. Their first meeting was when she visited Caitlin after the particle accelerator explosion. They clicked right away, and continued to text and chat after she returned back to Starling. And of course, he would always butt into her and Caitlin's face time whenever he could.

"Of course my brotha! You better have been training for it."

"Duh. Dude, marathons are the reason for my existence. I've been training for 2 years for this." While grinning at her, Cisco happily chomped on his 45th Twizzler of the day.

"Ms. Rose, it's good to have you back." Dr. Wells greeted her. Jessica warmly smiled and hugged him.

Jessica also met Dr. Wells the first time, when she came to Central City nine months ago. He was cold at first, but eventually warmed up to her. Noticeably, after he had a bite of her famous brownies. Her mother always said, "the way to a man's heart is through his stomach".

"Thanks Dr. Wells! It's nice to see everyone again!" Jessica smiled at the group.

"Have you thought about my offer from last time? It still stands. Although, I understand if you chose not to take it, based on our lab's reputation now." Dr. Wells spoke to Jessica.

When Dr. Wells heard about Jessica Rose, he was intrigued to find out that instead of becoming a scientist or working in a lab discovering the next element, she was working as a forensic scientist in Starling City. She was offered a job at STAR Labs when she came to console Caitlin, but turned it down because she didn't want to leave Starling City at the moment. But now that she moved, the situation was different.

"Really?" Surprised, Jessica pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "I completely forgot about it, with all the moving and chaos."

"Well, STAR Labs would be lucky to have a scientist with your expertise join us."

"Dr. Wells, there's really no need to persuade me. I would take the offer in a heartbeat. But…" she trailed off, remembering her other job at the CCPD.

"I moved here to work at the CCPD, and so I wouldn't be able to work full time here." Reality hitting her, her smile fell down to a frown.

"Of course, forensics is your passion. However, not to worry. We've been in a partnership with the CCPD since the appearance of the metahumans in the city." Dr. Wells explained. "So I'm sure we could work something out with them."

"Are you serious? Thank you! Thank you so much!" Jessica continued to shake Dr. Wells hand rapidly with excitement. Caitlin and Cisco grinned at the news, excited to hear that their friend was joining their team.

"Well, we have one more member of our team who has to approve of you, but I'm sure he will." Dr. Wells chuckled at her persistent hand-shaking.

"Who?" She looked around the room looking for another person in the room.

"He's not here right now. He, uh, works part-time here at the labs actually." Jessica's face scrunched up in confusion as Cisco fumbled over his words nervously.

"So, what's the plan for today guys?" A fifth voice sounded from behind her.

Turning around, Jessica saw Barry walking into the room with his hair all over the place, like he just walked through a windstorm. She was surprised to see him in STAR Labs. It seemed he was surprised to see her too, by the look of his widening eyes and frozen state.

"Uhhh…" He paused, failing to come up with any words. "J-Jessica! Wh-wh-why, I mean, w-what are you doing here?" He scratched his neck nervously, looking at her friends with a look of help in his eyes.

"Barry! What are you doing here already?"

"We thought you were coming later…"

Cisco and Caitlin were in a state of panic as well, while Dr. Wells pinched his nose in frustration. Barry continued looking antsy, looking anywhere in the lab except for at Jessica.

"What's going on here guys? Is Barry the other person I'm supposed to meet?" Her friends continued to panic and everyone continued to look anywhere but at her, trying to avoid answering her question.

"Barry is actually…" Caitlin finally spoke, looking at the others in the room for help with her sentence.

"He's here for CCPD!" Cisco yelled out. Confused, Barry gave a 'what' look to Cisco, wanting further explanation.

Dr Wells chose to intervene at this moment. "Yes, Mr. Allen is here to go over the recent meta human case we just closed. Isn't that right Mr. Allen?"

"Y-yes! That is exactly why I'm here. To talk about the case…" Barry echoed Dr. Well's words, seeming unconfident about his statement.

"Really? I thought today was your day off Barry?" Jessica wasn't convinced that it was the real reason he was here.

"It is!" Cisco interrupted. "But you know Barry. He's a workaholic. Those off days still can't stop him from working, right Barry?"

"Yeah!" Barry replied a little too enthusiastically. Caitlin buried her face in her hands at the excuse.

Jessica still wasn't buying it, but decided to drop it at the expense of not wanting to hear anymore lame excuses. "Alright then, I'm just gonna head out now with Caitlin. I'll see you at work tomorrow Barry." Before the boys could make a bigger mess than they already did, Caitlin dragged her friend out of STAR Labs after glaring at the boys.


	3. Chewbacca III

Chewbaca the Third

After spending some girl-time with each other, the pair headed back to STAR Labs. Jessica could hear Caitlin, beside her in the passenger seat, talking on the phone in shushed whispers. 'What is she being so secretive about?' she thought. The whispering phone conversation continued when the car pulled into the lab parking lot. She waited patiently, turning off the ignition, for Caitlin to finish her phone conversation.

Caitlin's face lit up all of a sudden. "Alright, I'll bring her in then." Hanging up, she turned to her friend with a big smile.

"What are you so happy about? You're kinda starting to freak me out." Jessica distanced herself from her creepily smiling friend by leaning back against the side of the car.

"Well, Cisco just told me that our fifth team member is present in the lab, and so, to bring you in to meet him!"

"Who is this person that you all are excited for me to meet?"

"You'll see when we get there!"

In the time that she finished saying those words, Caitlin managed to get out of the car, fling open the driver's door, and grab Jessica's hand, dragging her to the lab.

"Cait, Caitlin, can we slow down a bit?" Jessica wheezed, out of breath. However, she was smiling on the inside, seeing how giddy Caitlin was. She hadn't seen Caitlin this happy ever since Ronnie died, and was glad that she was there to see her friend be happy.

"There you guys are! What took you so long? Was there a shoe sale on the way here that you had to stop by?" Cisco was probably on his 100th Twizzler of the day when the girls walked into the lab.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with wanting to drive safe. Slow and steady wins the race, or in this case, stay alive." Jessica thought of herself to have superb driving skills, especially better than Cisco, who thought the speed limit sign was more of a suggestion for drivers, and Caitlin, who drove extremely slow in case she accidentally hit a butterfly. "And where is this important person I need to meet?" Frankly, she was a little annoyed at the mystery of the fifth person. It had been bugging her all day, and having impatience as a personality trait was not helping the situation. 'This person better be worth the wait.' she thought grumpily.

"Well, the need to wait is no more. Here she is!" Cisco stepped to his right and pointed at the object behind him, that wasn't visible when he was standing in front of it previously. "TA-DA!"

"A dog?! We have a team mascot? Oh my goodness, she is so adorable!" She half-whispered, half-screamed because the little puppy was sleeping, adorably, on the floor. She was literally jumping up and down, unable to contain her excitement on the news of the unmasked fifth member.

"Dang it, I thought you would be mad, or at least a little annoyed." Cisco was disappointed at her reaction, thinking she would be mad that the mysterious fifth person wasn't even a person. "I completely forgot that you loved dogs."

Caitlin rolled her eyes at his attempt to annoy Jessica and turned her attention to trying to calm down her best friend. "Jessica. Jessica. JESSICA!" Her attempts failed, however, as her friend now kneeled on the floor, cooing at the sleeping puppy. "Jess, can you listen to me for five seconds please?" Jessica stopped her cooing, which was really hard for her to do, and stare at her friend, who was cutting into her time of cooing at the puppy.

"Yes?"

"Cisco was just kidding. We actually have someone, a person, we want you to meet before you lose your mind again over the puppy." Caitlin gestured her hand over to the area behind Jessica, where there stood a figure dressed in, what appeared to be, scarlet red spandex.

"That cannot be comfortable." Jessica commented, under her breath. She focused her attention on his face, which she couldn't see very clearly. Standing up, she brushed off her knees and walked over to the red figure with her hand extended out. "Hello sir! I'm Jessica Rose! Pleasure to meet you!" Even as she got closer, she couldn't make out his face very well. It seemed as though it was vibrating or something. 'Wow, I must really need to take a nap!' she thought to herself.

The red figure took her hand, and shook it, but didn't do anything else. He just continued to look at her.

"Umm, this would be the part where you tell me your name?" Immediately, the handshaking stopped.

"Wait, Jessica. You don't know who this?" Caitlin voiced from behind.

"Of course I know who this is. You're 'The Flash'! But I meant, what's your real name? You must have a real name right? Or am I supposed to guess? Is it Clark? Bruce? Bart? Wilson? Wait no, you don't really give off the vibe of a Wilson…" She continued rattling off names off, already lost in her own world.

Caitlin sighed, not liking to have to raise her voice. "Jess. Jess. JESSICA!"

"Bernie? Stewar- What?" She looked at her friends' faces. They didn't seem as excited as she was.

"We can't really tell you his identity…"

"Yeah, Dr. Wells told us that we shouldn't, or can't, tell you for your safety."

She gave her friends an 'are you kidding me' look.

"Well, WE aren't allowed to tell you, but if you found out for yourself, we couldn't stop you," the voice behind the vibrating face reasoned. Jessica turned back to the source of the voice, the man in the spandex. She gave him the same look she gave her friends.

"For all I know, you could be the guy selling hot dogs on the street. How would I even find out? Actually, the better question is why should I even try?"

"The answer is closer than you think," the Flash hinted.

"At least give me a better hint." She pleaded the Flash and her friends, with the best puppy dog eyes she could muster. But to her friends, it just looked like she was trying to imitate bug eyes, so it was no use. "So until I find out who he really is, he has to walk around in that costume whenever I'm here?"

"Yup. And it's not a costume, it's a superhero suit. There's a difference," Cisco insisted.

"Well, I do love a man in uniform.," she said jokingly, but half serious. "I think I'll take my time on this case."

"It's true." Caitlin laughed.

The Flash seemed a little flustered at the moment, stuttering his words. "I-uh-um. Well, nice meeting you Ms. Ro-"

"Call me Jessica."

"Right. Um, well, I'll be leaving now. Let me know if anything happens and you need me."

With an awkward wave, the Flash sped out of the room making any loose papers fly about in the air.

"You know, you guys should really buy some paperweights." Jessica suggested to her friends. "Where's he going by the way?"

"Probably off to another rendezvous with his crush." Cisco informed, with raising his eyebrows up and down, in a suggestive manner.

"Huh, interesting. I wonder who she is?"

"Cisco, don't you dare." Seeing him about to answer Jessica's question, Caitlin hurried to interrupt him.

"Any-who, back to the real important matter at hand." Jessica gestured to the puppy on the floor. "Who's puppy is she?" The puppy of the matter was still sleeping, not even bothered by the previous events in the room.

"It's yours actually."

"WHAT?!" With that yell, the puppy woke up from it's nap and gave out a yawn, before running over to Jessica and practically pouncing on her leg. She took a second to sniff the human, before reverting back to jumping up and down. "What do you mean?" Jessica was on the verge of tears from the happiness, and sadness that this whole thing might be a dream. She pinched herself to check. "Ow.. Yup, definitely not a dream."

"We got you a puppy as a welcome gift! I know how much you've wanted one but couldn't when you were in Starling." Caitlin exclaimed.

Jessica's previous land lord didn't allow her to keep dogs in her apartment because of his allergy, so she had to hold off on her dream of becoming a dog lady (similar idea to 'cat lady' where it involves having a lot, I mean a lot of dogs). Well, she wasn't serious on the dog lady thing, but was devastated upon finding out that she wouldn't be able to get a dog. But now, with her changed living spaces, she would be able to.

"You guys, you are the best friends that anyone could ever have." Caitlin's eyes got teary at Jessica's words, and Cisco was already a sobbing mess. "Did you give her a name yet?"

Wiping away her tears, Caitlin responded. "We were waiting for you to name her, since she's yours."

Laughing and crying at the same time, Jessica looked at the dog closely. "Hmm. I think I'm going to call you Chewy. Short for Chewbaca the Third." The dog barked at the word Chewy. "Good! I'm glad you like the name! You're gonna be our new mascot!" Smiling at her friends, she thanked them again for the gift.

"Well, if she's our new mascot, you better be ready to bring her in to the lab everyday. She's as much part of the team as anyone of us." Cisco said.

"Of course! And I officially name you and Caitlin, the godfather and godmother of my child Chewy. If anything were to happen to me, I entrust her with you." Jessica said dramatically, sniffling for effect.

"And the moment's over." Caitlin sighed again at her overly dramatic best friend.

(A/N) I really want a dog. I really want a dog. I really want a dog. I think if I say this enough times, maybe one will appear.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys and gals, and whoever else is reading this story! Thanks so much for willing to read this far into my story. I can't believe it's already the fourth chapter! Again, I don't own anything, except Jessica Rose (my OC).

Please comment after reading this if you like it, and let me know you're out there or I'm going to think that I'm hallucinating my follows and/or favs for the story.

I watched the episode of Flash right before the episode where Iris moves out, so I'm in the Christmas mood right now. So, I'll probably keep with the Christmas mood and season for the next few chapters. I mean, who doesn't like Christmas?

Remember, my story doesn't exactly follow the Flash timeline so don't be mad.

So, I present to you, the fourth chapter!

(Two months later)

"Have yourself, a merry little Christmas.."

Barry could hear the iconic Christmas song coming from inside the forensic lab as he neared the door. Walking inside he could see strings of fairy lights adorning the lab walls, and a section of the wall where green Christmas lights were put up in the shape of a Christmas tree. There was rustling in the far back corner, behind the bookcase of chemicals.

"This would have been so much easier if he actually cleaned the lab like he said he would."

"Who are you talking to Jess?" Barry chuckled, seeing the petite female trying to put up a box on the highest shelf.

"Aaahhhh!" She jumped at his voice, letting the box go. Barry grabbed it before it could hit the floor and possibly shatter whatever was in the box. "Didn't you learn in school not to sneak up on people while they're trying to put things on high shelves?" she questioned in annoyance.

"I don't think they teach you that in school," he tried not to laugh, at her attempt to put on a menacing face. She tried to maintain her angry face, before breaking into laughter as well.

"Well consider yourself taught then. Now go and spread the knowledge my young cricket." Barry chuckled at her response while putting up the box on the top shelf, with little effort.

"What are you up to lady?"

"Well, since you're a liar, I took it upon myself to clean your lab."

"Hey, it's our lab now."

"Oh, sorry. I meant _YOUR MESS_ ," she enunciated the last two words, pointing in his face for emphasis.

Barry took a moment to look around the room and saw that it was cleaner, a lot cleaner. The scattered pile of papers that had been on the floor for four months, were now filed in their respective folders and placed neatly on his desk. The multiple dirty beakers that were left in the sink were now on the drying rack, spotless. The empty boxes of donuts were thrown away in the trash and the table that previously housed the donuts was cleaned and free of any donut bits. He could go on forever playing the game, 'Spot the Difference'.

"I'm sorry..." He rubbed his neck, looking very interested in the floor.

"Yes Barry, I know you're sorry. I think the whole police station calls you "Sorry" instead of "Barry" now," she teased. "Anyways, it's not a big deal. The mess didn't bother me too much." Barry raised his eyebrows at her lie.

"Okay fine, it was bothering me a little. But cleaning is very therapeutic for me, so it really wasn't a big deal."

"Still, it was my mess. You should have let me clean it."

Jessica threw him an amused look. "You and I both know you would have never cleaned. And besides, I wanted to decorate the place with a little Christmas cheer, so I volunteered to clean it."

"Let me make it up to you though. I feel bad for making you clean my mess." He knew that he wouldn't have cleaned it either way, but that doesn't mean he didn't feel guilty about it.

"I told you, don't worry about it." Jessica tried assuring him, but he kept trying.

"Please!" he begged her.

"Fine! I have one way you can make it up to me."

"Yes! What is it?" He felt victorious, winning the "argument".

"Well, a little birdie told me that you have the voice of an angel." She enjoyed watching his face turn red from embarrassment.

"Wh-what? Who told you that?" His voice became high pitched and he felt the warmth of his cheeks from the embarrassment.

"Caitlin and Iris." she was trying to refrain from laughing, from watching his reaction. She didn't think his face could become any more red, but was proven wrong. "I want you sing for me."

Jessica's face brightened at a new idea that popped in her head. "Actually, better yet, I want you to go caroling in your neighborhood for me. Why should I be the only one to enjoy your beautiful voice?"

"No, absolutely not."

"Wow." She feigned a disappointed face, using her dramatic acting skills she learned from years of watching Korean dramas and Spanish soap operas. "I thought Barry Allen was a man of his word. I guess not."

"I am-"

"Nope, I don't want to hear it. I have lost my faith in men. What's the point, when they are all going to lie to you? Barry Allen, you are to blame if I end up shunning men for life and become a nun." Barry sighed, knowing that her dramatic acting would not stop until he gave in.

"Fine." he muttered.

"What's that?" I can't hear you. Did you just say another lie?"

"Fine." he muttered, more loudly. Jessica broke into her widest smile at the response. She danced a little victory dance, while making a mental note of the songs she was going to make him sing.

"What's got you jumping up and down?" Joe walking into the room, curiously staring at Jessica.

"Joe! You came in just the right time! Barry here, has agreed to go Christmas caroling around the whole neighborhood!" She couldn't help but laugh, when picturing Barry caroling by himself.

"Really?" Joe was surprised, shocked even, at the news. "You know I tried to get this kid to sing whenever we went to the karaoke bar? He threatened to quit his job." Joe and Jessica laughed at the story, while Barry buried his face in his hands from embarrassment.

"Never underestimate a woman and her power of persuasion." When their laughing died down, Barry took the opportunity to change the subject.

"Joe, did you need something?"

"Actually, I just came up here to ask Jessica if she wanted to join us for our Christmas get-together." Jessica's eyes lit up like the Christmas lights in the room.

"Really? I would love to!" Her expression turned worrisome for a moment. "Actually, I was planning to spend Christmas with Caitlin and Cisco. And Dr. Wells, whether he likes it or not."

"Barry was planning to invite them anyway. The more the merrier," the detective offered.

"That's settled then! I'll bring some of my brownies." She started planning in her head.

"That's not necessary, you don't need to bring anything-"

Barry interrupted Joe's sentence. "Joe, let her bring her brownies. Caitlin told me stories about them; they're the best you'll ever taste. Even Dr. Wells agreed." Barry was excited at the thought of being able to finally taste the famous Jessica brownies.

"Your words flatter me, my good man."

"Well, if you don't mind Jessica."

"Consider it done! It's really not a problem making them!" Jessica beamed at Joe, remembering to thank him for the invitation. " _Thank you_ for inviting me!"

"Well, then I will see you both tomorrow night then!" Joe waved at the two, then left to take care of other matters.

"So, Iris is going to be there." Barry brought up.

"Cool?" Jessica responded, unsure why he was telling her the piece of information.

"You promised to help me with Iris?" Barry jogged her memory to a month ago, when she promised him to help with his love life.

"Right, listen Barry-"

"Oh no you don't. If I have to keep my promises, you have to keep yours."

"But-"

"If you back out, I won't have to carol around the neighborhood. You know what? Don't help me, then I don't have to carol anymore." Barry grinned at the dilemma Jessica faced.

"Ugh, fine. I'll help you." Begrudgingly, she agreed to help. "But like I said, whatever happens, you better not blame me mister."

"Sure, whatever." Barry agreed

"Oh, and Barry?"

"What?" His mind was occupied on how to rope Jessica into caroling with him.

"I'll make sure to make buy some figgy pudding." she teased.

Please comment, so I know you're out there! :) Thanks!


	5. Baby It's Cold Outside

"So Flash, you got a girlfriend?" Jessica munched on a Twizzler from Cisco's stash, waiting for the superhero's answer.

It was a slow day at STAR labs. No metahumans had popped up in town, and no criminals were doing bad things. It was a good thing, but that meant Team Flash had nothing to do but lounge around the lab all day. It came to the point that Jessica took the liberty of counting how many Twizzlers Cisco had in both his "secret" stash.

Dr. Wells wheeled into the room, noting the quietness of the usually chaotic atmosphere. "Well, it seems that even the bad guys have a day off." The team chuckled upon hearing him. "Why don't you all take the day off as well? No use wasting time here waiting for a crime that's not going to happen anytime soon."

Jessica's eyes lit up, having come up with an idea. "Hey, why don't we all go out today? We could invite Barry too!" She looked at her friends for their thoughts. Caitlin and Cisco both nodded in approval, while the Flash didn't seem too keen on the idea. Before she could ask what the problem was, Dr. Wells spoke up.

"Count me out, as well as the Flash. I need to run some tests on his biometrics." The Flash quickly nodded, agreeing with the doctor's statement.

"Well, if there's still work to be done, I don't think we should go out." Jessica frowned in disappointment, but didn't want to have Dr. Wells do all the work. This was her job.

"Nonsense, you all go out." He made a shooing gesture with his hands. "It's some small tests, so I assure you I can conduct them myself." Seeing the skeptical look in her eyes, he motioned for Caitlin and Cisco to lead her out of the lab.

"Fine, fine. I'll go," she said while she was being dragged out by her friends.

"Caitlin, honey, I think you should stop drinking now." Jessica tried coaxing her friend to put down the new glass of vodka she had ordered, on her tab.

When the three friends left the lab, they had no idea where they should go. Jessica suggested the karaoke bar, that Caitlin told her she had gone to with Barry. She thought it would be good practice for Barry, for the Christmas caroling. Of course, Barry didn't know what he was going to be forced into, and accepted the invite. Once they got to the bar however, she got distracted from her mission, trying to prevent Caitlin from having the worst hangover the next morning.

"I need to pee." Caitlin mumbled, her face scrunching up.

"Alright, let's get you to a toilet." Turning to Cisco, she spoke in a quiet enough voice, so that Barry wouldn't be able to hear. "I'm going to take Cait to the bathroom. I bestow my mission to you soldier. I expect Barry to be on stage singing when we get back."

"Sir, yes sir!" Cisco saluted, assuring her he wouldn't let her down.

(10 minutes later)

"BARRY! BARRY! BARRY!" she could hear chanting as she led Caitlin out of the bathroom, back to their table. She gave a questioning look to Cisco, noticing Barry was absent from his seat. He titled his head over to the stage, where she could see Barry holding a mic, not looking too enthusiastic. She burst out in laughter, patting Cisco on the back.

"Good job soldier, I knew I could count on you." She continued to laugh as her eyes met Barry's and he threw her an annoyed glare. In response, she stuck her tongue out at him playfully. But, she noticed his glare turn into a smirk and became confused.

"Cisco, why is B-"

She was interrupted by Barry's voice over the microphone. "You know, my friend, Jessica, promised that she would sing with me tonight." Jessica glared at Barry. If looks could kill, Barry would be dead.

She quickly planned an escape plan in her head. If she left now, she could make it out the door and ask Cisco to bring Caitlin over to her car. But there was no use. She knew she was doomed when she heard another chant start to happen. And this time, she wasn't the one laughing.

"JESSICA! JESSICA! JESSICA! JESSICA!" She could feel the whole bar staring out her. Even Cisco started chanting along.

"Oh, you better run once the song's over Allen," she muttered under her breath, staring darkly at the laughing Barry. With no choice left, she trudged up to the stage, glaring at Barry the whole way up. The crowd cheered when she met Barry up on the stage.

Putting a hand over the mic, so the crowd wouldn't hear, she whispered to him, "I hope you run fast." Barry just chuckled, unfazed by the threat that came from the petite woman. The music started, a random song being picked, preventing the outbreak of an argument. Seeing that she was supposed to sing first, she sighed and glared at Barry.

"I really can't stay~" Barry had a look of surprise, for a brief moment, before returning back to his smirk.

"But baby, it's cold outside." She could see the teasing glint in his eyes. In front of her, she could hear some people in the crowd chuckle and a few whistle.

"I got to go away~"

"But baby, it's cold outside." Jessica noted that her duet partner did really have a good voice, slowly forgetting about being forced to sing.

"This evening has been~"

"Been hoping that you'd drop in."

"~so very nice."

Barry, committing to the song, held her hand while singing, "I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice."

Playing along, she playfully swatted his hand away. "My mother will start to worry~"

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?"

"My father will be pacing the floor."

"Listen to the fire place roar~"

"So really, I'd better scurry~" she motioned walking off the stage.

"Beautiful, please don't hurry~" Barry turned her around and led her closer to the middle of the stage.

"But maybe just a half a drink more…" she smiled, letting him pull her in closer.

"I'll put some records on while I pour"

"The neighbors might think" She acted worried, going along with the lyrics of the song.

"Baby, it's bad out there." He held the side of her arm to prevent her from moving away.

"Say, what's in this drink?" She threw him a questioning glance.

"No cabs to be had out there."

"I wish I knew how"

"You're eyes are like starlight tonight." Barry caught her eyes, and stared into them.

"To break this spell." She could feel her cheeks heating up.

"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell." He sang, while gently holding a lock of her hair.

"I ought to say no, no, no sir." She wiggled her finger in front of his face.

"Oh, mind if I move in closer?" He decreased the space between them by moving in closer to her.

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried." She felt a familiar feeling in her stomach.

"What's the sense in hurting my pride?" He continued to move in closer, barely leaving any space between them.

"I really can't stay~" She sang, but didn't move away from him.

"But baby don't hold out"

They looked at each other before singing in unison. "Cause baby it's cold outside."

She moved away from his hold to sing the second verse. "I simply must go~"

"But baby it's cold outside," he caught her before she could get closer to the edge of the stage.

"The answer is no, no, no~" She sang, but didn't try to leave again.

"Aw baby, it's cold outside"

"Your welcome has been~"

"How lucky that you dropped in."

"So nice and warm,"

"Look out the window, at that storm." He pointed towards the window, that seemed like a silent night.

"My sister will be suspicious."

"Oom gosh, your lips are delicious." The both of them turned pink at the lyric.

"And my brother will be there at the door," she continued to sing.

"Waves on a tropical shore."

"My maiden aunt's mind is vicious."

"Oom gosh, your lips are so delicious" She couldn't but blush again, while Barry smiled at her reaction.

"But maybe just a cigarette more."

"Oh never such a blizzard before." He motioned again to outside, playfully smiling.

"I've got to get home~" she turned away from him.

"But baby, you'll freeze out there." He held the side of her arm, getting closer to her.

"Say lend me your coat." She tugged on the lapel of his coat.

"Oh, up to your knees out there."

"You've really been grand~"

"I thrill when you touch my hand." Barry grabbed her hand and put it in his pocket.

"But you don't see, no, no."

"How can you do this thing to me?"

There's bound to be talk tomorrow." They were so caught up in their duet, they didn't notice that the whole bar had their attention at them with knowing smiles on their faces.

"Think of my life long sorrow."

"At least there will be plenty implied." He gave her a wink.

"If you caught pneumonia and died."

"But I really can't stay."

"Get over that whole doubt."

Their eyes didn't leave each other's as they finished the last verse of the song in harmony. "Oh baby it's cold outside!"

At the finish of their song, the bar cheered, whistling and clapping for the talented duo. The two proceeded with a short bow, while holding hands, then walked off the stage. When reaching their friends, Jessica saw Cisco smiling at them while holding up his phone. A light on the phone was turned on, indicating that it was recording a video. Caitlin, still drunk, was happily clapping with a big smile on her face.

She saw Cisco, from the corner of her eye, smile while pointing at something next to her. Following his finger, Barry and Jessica noticed their intertwined hands.

Before her face could turn into a tomato, she quickly withdrew her hand and turned her attention to Caitlin. "How are you feeling?"

Her friend's smile turned to a sudden frown. "Not so good."

"Okay, time to go home. Barry, could you help me?" She pulled Caitlin up to her feet, but struggled to keep her standing. Barry held one of Caitlin's arm, while she held the other and they slowly walked to the exit. Cisco trailed behind them, offering to carry the girls' bag. Once getting Caitlin into her car, Jessica turned back to the men.

"Do you need a ride?" The question was directed to both of them, but she was unable to meet Barry's eyes, and settled for staring at Cisco instead.

"Yup." Noticing the awkward tension in the air, he quickly opened the door to the backseat and got in.

"Umm, what about you Barr? She had no choice now, but to look at him.

"Nah, I'll walk home. It's not far from here." Barry seemed very interested in his shoes.

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow…" She opened the driver's door and got in.

"Yeah."

Trying to break the awkwardness, she joked, "Try not to be late this time." Before it could get anymore awkward, she gave him a quick wave and turned on the ignition, before driving off.

A/N: I do not own the song, or Flash, or anything else but Jessica Rose.


	6. Prince Charming?

"Hey Jessica!" Jessica was on her way inside Jitters when she heard someone shout her name. Turning around, she saw Iris waving her hand and walking up to her with a smile.

"Hey Iris! What's up?"

The past two months since she had met Iris, they had become close friends. The only downside to their friendship was that Iris was always trying to set her up with Barry, saying they were a "rare species of adorable nerds", whatever that meant. She felt bad for Barry, knowing that Iris only thought of him as a brother. And from her past experiences, coming back from sibling zone was hard, but not impossible.

She and Iris talked about their week and other things while waiting in line for their order.

"So, anything happen between you and Barry yet?" Iris wiggled her eyebrows, which caused Jessica to groan. Cisco had sent the video of her and Barry's duet to everyone they knew. As a result, everyone had been asking how long they had been together, or when they were going to get together. She had suspicions that Cisco and Caitlin had a bet going on too.

"No, and nothing will ever happen. Besides, he has eyes for someone else." She tried convincing her friend to drop the subject.

"Who?" Iris asked, curious as to who the girl was that finally caught Barry's eyes. Iris worried about him not having a girlfriend since high school, with Stacey Braker. The thought of that name ran chills down her spine. Stacey, had been a little, more like a lot, possessive and crazy. That said, the relationship didn't last very long.

"Uh, I don't really know. But he did mention that he's been friends with her for quite some time." She was tempted to blurt out Iris' name, but was sworn to not tell her outright by Barry. He was afraid to jeopardize their close friendship, which Jessica disagreed with. If they were true friends, they would still be friends even if Iris were to turn him down. But who was she to judge, it would be like the pot calling the kettle black. She was afraid of the same thing back in Starling.

"Hmm, I wonder who it could be?" Iris tapped a finger against her chin, thinking carefully of the girls that Barry was friends with. "Is it Caitlin?"

"Nope, definitely not." Before Iris could ask anymore questions, their names were called. "Well, I need to go to work now, but we're still on for the movies tomorrow right?" The "Three Musketeers", that's what Iris liked calling them, consisted of Barry, Iris, and her. They planned to go to the movies the day before the Christmas party to catch up on each other's lives, with their respective jobs becoming more hectic.

"Of course! See you later!" Iris gave a little wave before the two went their separate ways towards work.

"Guess who I met this morning?" Jessica asked Barry, on their way to lunch. The day after the duet they sang, the two acted like it had never happened. It was better that way, since it would complicate things if they actually talked about what happened on that stage. They chose to think of it as good acting and being caught up in the moment, and left it at that.

"The Flash?" he joked, not even trying.

"Nope…"

"The Arrow?"

"Barry…" she threw him a look, knowing that he wasn't even trying to guess right. "Fine, I'll tell you, because you suck at guessing. The woman of your dreams." She saw the look in his eyes when mentioning Iris. It was different from the lovesick puppy dog look she had seen before when mentioning Iris. This look seemed more like he was confused what to feel. She brushed it off as Barry being Barry.

"Really, did you say anything to her?"

"Nooo, I just stared at her and left."

"…"

"…"

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated here." Barry tried to say in a serious tone, but failed miserably when she saw his grin.

"Don't lie, you love my sarcastic personality," she retorted. "Anyways, I kept my promise my man. I tried hinting to her of your crush, WITHOUT telling her it was her." She emphasized 'without' so that Barry wouldn't go off on a worry tangent about with friendship with Iris. "But honestly, I think you should just tell her. She is clueless. She even thought you were talking about Caitlin!"

"No, I can't Jess. I value my friendship with her too much to jeopardize it." he stuffed his hands in his pockets, walking with less energy in his steps.

"Come on bro. Be a man- Oof!" She wasn't looking forward while talking, and ran into what felt like a tree.

"Are you okay miss?" an unfamiliar voice asked from above. Looking up, she noticed a man looking down at her in worry, with his hand held. She took his hand gratefully, and he pulled her back up. She brushed off the gravel that remained from her skirt.

"I'm alright. Are you? I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm not normally this clumsy. Maybe I am, I'm not really sure. I probably am really clumsy on a daily basis. Bu-" She realized she was the only one talking, and apologized before getting a good look at him.

He was what Iris would call, a "hunk". She had to look up while talking to him, and he seemed as tall as Barry, if not taller, indicating he was around six feet. His brunette colored hair was windswept and in disarray from the winter wind, but it made him look like a model out of a Calvin Klein photoshoot. He was wearing a royal navy colored suit, that brought out his ocean blue eyes. She could, and would if it was socially acceptable, stare at them all day.

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm Charles by the way." He held up his phone and showed her an unsent text, that had distracted him from avoiding the collision. Noticing the time on his watch, he looked to her with a frown. "I'm really sorry , but I'm late to a meeting right now. But I would like to make it up for bumping into you." He ended off with a smile.

"Oh no, I'm really fine. No need." She assured him that she was okay, and that she was partially at fault too.

"Yeah, she falls all the time. And usually, she does it without anyone's help." Barry butt into the conversation. Jessica thought he looked a little uncomfortable but her attention was brought back to the dreamy man.

"Please." His blue eyes pierced hers. "I feel even worse now, having to run off to a meeting without properly apologizing and talking to you." His smile made her heart flutter. It's the least I could do."

"Well, I'm really okay, but if you really insist, I guess I could give you my number to call." She gave him her number, which he put typed into his phone.

"Well, it was really, really nice meeting you." Jessica was hypnotized with his smile. "I'll call you after my meeting, if that's okay with you?"

"Uh, sure!" she nodded and he gave her a wink before leaving to his meeting.

"Earth to Jess?" Barry waved his hands in her face, grabbing her attention back. He moved closer, and noticed her flushed face, knowing it wasn't just because of the cold weather.

"Uh, yeah?" She awoke from her daydream, and noticed their close proximity. Not wanting to have a repeat of the last time they were this close, she proceeded to speed walk to their original destination, leaving Barry behind. Unfortunately, he easily caught up to her with his long legs.

"Someone has a crush," he teased, poking her arm.

"Whatever," she slapped away his hand. "He probably won't call ever. He was just being nice." She tried reasoning, not wanting to be let down when he didn't call. Barry frowned at her answer.

"Hey he will call. He better call or else." He lowered his voice, trying to sound manlier.

"Or else what?" she was skeptical of his threat. "His arms are twice the size of your's Barry." She poked his arm for emphasis.

"It's not twice the size of mine. And I work out too. I'm stronger than I look." He flexed his arms, but it was useless since he was wearing a thick coat.

"My hero!" Jessica exclaimed, very sarcastically. But honestly, she was glad that Barry was looking out for her.

Barry narrowed his eyes at her comment, before they both burst in laughter.


End file.
